calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fane Westinkrup
Fane Westinkrup is one of the many fanes of Gunmetal City on Scintilla. A powerful and aggressive fane, and one with a long history of survival despite the odds, Westingkrup specializes in revolvers, hand cannons, shotguns and other “low tech/high-quality” arms with a just reputation for crafting robust, no-nonsense weapons. Westingkrup is also infamous for the number of regulators and gunslingers it routinely employs and its willingness to go to war over the slightest provocation. 'Unique Equipment' Westingkrup Model 20 “Scalptaker” Stub Revolver Class: Pistol (SP) An enviable example of robust and utilitarian design, the Scalptaker is a fantastically reliable pistol, firing true after almost any amount of abuse and mistreatment. This fact is not lost on professional fighters, frightened hivers and frontier colonists alike, who often choose the Scalptaker as a backup sidearm over more powerful pistols for this very reason. However, in the depths of the Infernis on Gunmetal, where the Scalptaker is made, the average ganger seeks to carry almost anything else, as its ubiquity brands it a “hab-proles” gun in their eyes and an object of some quite unfounded derision. Pistol, 30m, S/–/–, 1d10+3, I, PEN 0, Clip 6, RLD 2Full, Reliable, WT 2kg, Cost 40, Plentiful Westingkrup “Slayer” Pump Shotgun Class: Basic (SP) The Slayer is a classically functional design from the Westingkrup Fane intended to be a back-up weapon for vehicle crews and PDF troopers, but is now common across Calixis. Endlessly copied with minor variants on the design and fittings to its compact, stockless frame, it is said that almost as many of these weapons make their way into the hands of deep-hive scum as are supplied to the Munitorium. One unusual variant of the Slayer, known in the local cant as the “Bonefinger”, is crafted from heat-resistant ceramics and scrimshaw. These are used in the hunting of dangerous Scoldbats in the burning heat of the upper reaches of Hive Tarsus, where a standard weapon might warp and fail in the extreme conditions. Basic, 30m, S/–/–, 1d10+4, I, PEN 0, Clip 6, RLD 3Full, Scatter, WT 3.5kg, Cost 70, Average Steadholder Lever Gun Class: Basic (SP) Made in millions by the Fane of Westingkrup (and copied by a dozen lesser sources), the Steadholder is a heavy caliber rifle, loaded by a simple and distinctive lever mechanism. The Steadholder may not be the finest or most famed weapon to come from the forges of Gunmetal, but it is all that stands between starvation and an unpleasant death on the margins of many a world and justly respected for that. Although mainly intended for frontier settlements and agri-worlds, many Steadholders spill onto the black markets of the worlds where they are manufactured, ending up in the hands of gangs and low-rent hired guns. Considerable numbers have found their way into the hands of Redemptionists where the gun’s ease of use and low cost make it suitable for fresh and untrained converts to the cause. These so called “savior guns”, often rippling with prayer parchments and votive tokens, have sent many a soul unwillingly to the Emperor. Basic, 100m, S/–/–, 1d10+4, I, PEN 0, Clip 6, RLD Full, WT 5kg, Cost 60, Plentiful Westingkrup Carnodon Pattern Precision Hand Cannon Class: Pistol (SP) No mere blunt tool, the Carnodon is a finely made and well-balanced weapon, distinctly based on the internal mechanism and layout of an Imperial bolt pistol (which aside from its long barrel, it superficially resembles), it is both powerful and extremely accurate in skilled hands. A high priced and exclusive item, the ownership and ability to use a Carnodon is a mark of high status among the criminal gangs of Scintillan hives, and this superior weapon is also found in the armories of the Adeptus Arbites and the elite Janissary Lifeguards of the powerful House Krin. Pistol, 35m, S/3/–, 1d10+4, I, PEN 2, Clip 6, Full, Accurate, WT 2.5kg, Cost 200, Scarce